The forgotten witch
by Baylee1100
Summary: the kids get new students two white and black weapons, a bad luck witch, a doll user, and a forgotten mysterious witch thats also Kids sister!


**Baylee1100-This story involves a lot of a fake past I have created for kid and my OC this story also includes a lot of OOC-ness and I'm also going to be using characters from different shows or movies**

**Marry/Marnie-Enjoy (With no emotion)**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-The forgotten comes forth**

**Kid's Prov**

The day started out so normal

As per usual Patty, Liz, and I were arriving at school at the perfectly symmetrical time of 8:00 and met up with Maka, Soul, Black star, and Tsubaki to go to class yet during the class I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that as pilling up in my mind

When we went to lunch I told the others and they all told me It's all in my mind except for Maka who told me that she had felt the increasingly presents of witches so she said that maybe it was that

We went back to class only to see my father Lord Death standing in front of the class

"Father what are you doing here?" I ask as we came in

"Well son we've got a few new students one you might be familiar with" my father said while clapping his hands

"Who would that be?" I asked fearing the answer

"You'll find out soon so don't worry" he said as he stood at the front till he had everyone's attention "Ok everyone I'm here to introduce you to some special new students" he said as he clapped his hands and looked out the door and said "You can come in now"

Two 8 year old girls came through the door they were very unique to say the least the first girl had white hair like my stripes or Soul's hair with pale yet tan skin and black eyes wearing a black dress with short puffed sleeves and a white ribbon around the waist with black stockings and white Mary janes and a black skull hair clip holding her curly shoulder length hair out of her face from the right, the second girl had straight black shoulder length held back to the left with a white skull clip she had the same skin tone as the first girl and white eyes she was wearing a white dress with long puffed sleeves and a black ribbon around the waist along with white stockings and black Mary janes

"Where are the others?" asked my father

"They said that they will come in after us" answered the black haired girl in a soft bubbly voice

"Ok then why don't you two introduce yourselves to the class" he said pointing to us

"I'm Shiro ~Desu" said the white haired girl in a loud bubbly voice while holding up her right hand white her left held the other girls right

"And I'm Kuro ~Desu" said the black haired one in her soft bubbly voice while holding up her left hand

_'Hmmm white and black, accurate' _I thought with praise that they were perfectly symmetrical

As soon as I thought this we heard yelling from outside and before anyone could ask what it was two blurs came speeding in with a yell we all turned to the source and saw two girls around a year or two older than us and immediately I saw something wrong one of the girls was a witch but before I could say anything the girls started to talk

"What were you thinking you could of killed someone" the taller of the two said to the other girl

"I'm sorry it was an accident I didn't mean to!" she said as she and the other girl came to stand with Shiro and Kuro in the front with a broom in the hand of the smaller girl

"Shinigami-sama that girls a witch" Maka said as she pointed to the smaller girl

"I know Maka but she's good and here on special circumstances" my father said as he motioned for the girls to introduce themselves

The first girl stepped up and said in a confident voice that held slight shyness "I'm Coraline" after that I examined her she had dark blue hair that came half way to her shoulders and was held from her light brown eyes by a blue and pink dragon fly hairclip she had tan skin and was wearing a blue skirt that ended mid thie with a black dress shirt and a pink jacket wrapped around her waist along with black knee highs and blue and pink sneakers

The other girl stepped forward and said in a cheerful voice that showed her cheerfulness "Hi! I'm Kirtrina" the girl had short chin length black/brown hair that was held from her bright green eyes by a bright red ribbon tied in a bow on top her head she was wearing a skirt like Maka but it was green and red she also had on a black T-shirt with a bright red heart on it along with black ankle socks and bright red and green slip-on's

"Oh how lovely that's almost all of you now where's Marnie?" I hear my father say and I automatically snap my head up so fast it almost hurts and I say while jumping up "Marnie?!"

**Maka's Prov**

"Oh how lovely that's almost all of you now where's Marnie?" I heard Shinigami-sama ask and then we see snap his head up so fast we thought he had snapped it and he jumped up in a very un-Kid like manner and yelled "Marnie?!"

"Yes kid you can't avoid her forever" Shinigami-sama said to his son

"I can try I don't care if she is my sister we hate each other and you know that" he said and I along with everyone else processed what was just said Kid has a sister?!

"Shini-Chan Marry's up on top" said Kirtrina while pointing to the large beam above our heads

"Oh really thank you dear. Marnie sweeties please come down" Shinigami-sama said to the beam

As commanded a girl jumped down a flipped in the air till the figure landed calmly on two feet the figure turned out to be a female around the age of the other two girls she was very beautiful with a figure that outmatched Blair's along with somewhat bigger breasts she had long ankle length hair that was black on the top half and white on the bottom half she had it pulled up in a braided bun (Like the one Miku from vocaloid wears in Black vow) and one blue-gray eye and one crimson-violet eye she had on a silver cross chocker necklace and had her ears pierced three times on each with dark blue and black earrings she was wearing a black skirt that ended mid thie along with a dark blue short sleeved sweater with a black vest with skull buttons that ended just under her breasts with blue and black striped arm warmers that hung down like that of a Japanese kimono and black and blue striped stockings that ended at her thie with black knee high boots with blue laces

Once I looked closer I realized that she had half lidded eyes that looked emotionless and she had sickly pale skin and most importantly I couldn't see her soul or sense it at all

"Pivet I'm Marina Death" she said in a voice that was void of emotion

"Father why is she here!" Kid yelled/asked as stomped his way to the front till he was in front of the girl Marina

"Kid she's here to Attend School just likes you and I wanted you to enjoy the experience together as brother and sister" Shinigami-sama said while looking sadly at his children

"But-I-I-I don't want to experience it with her!" Kid screamed in protest and he opened his mouth to yell again but was silenced by his sister wrapping her arms around him and giving him a slight kiss on the cheek while humming slightly then he goes limp in her arms

"Marnie?" Shinigami-sama asked as he looked at his son in worry

"Do not worry he is just asleep I had to get him to calm down" Marina said as she propped him up against a wall

"Shinigami-sama why can't I sense he soul?" I asked him while keeping my eyes on Marina

"Maka…" he says

"What are you?!" I ask her looking her straight in the eyes

"I am….."

**Baylee1100-Oh a cliffhanger can't wait for the next chapter**

**Marry-review**


End file.
